The Sun
by Bookkbaby
Summary: BakuraxRyou, YAOI. Ryou remembers his yami, postseries. In the afterlife, will they be rejoined? Happy ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own- all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for the fun of it! The song I used belongs to the movie Thumbelina.

Warnings: YAOI. Well, shounen-ai, but lets not be technical, ne? Basically, a relationship between two boys is in this fic. Don't like? I'm not forcing you to read. May be some OOC…

Song lyrics in _italics._

On with the fic!

The Sun

_once there was the sun_

_bright and warm and wonderful_

White hair glimmered in the dying sunlight. Large chocolate eyes- currently closed- looked towards the ceiling. The owner of said eyes was not asleep- far from it. Thoughts raced around his mind, and he tried not to focus on the one thing he knew he should confront.

Memories played back in his mind as he lay on his bed, arms bent behind his head to support it. A slight smile played over petal-soft lips. One leg was bent at the knee, foot firmly planted on the soft mattress.

He ignored the dying sunlight, the cold bed, instead choosing to fool himself- however temporarily- that everything was all right again. His mind conjured two strong arms that used to wrap around him so enticingly at this time of day. He pretended he could feel the warmth of the other against his back, or at his side. For just a moment, he allowed one of his most treasured memories to dance in his head- the only true smile he had ever gotten from the person who featured in all of his dreams. Pearly white teeth shone, and the expression wasn't a smirk. It wasn't a cruel little smile, but one of pure joy and even amazement. The expression had only remained on the others face for a moment, but that moment had burned its way into Ryou's brain. That had been the single moment that the other had looked the most radiant- to Ryou, his yami had shone like a supernova the first time the gentle teen had said three simple, heartfelt words.

_shining like the love within my heart_

"I love you." Ryou whispered out loud. The words seemed to pull themselves from his lips, effortless and free. "I love you so much- with everything I am. I wanted to give you everything."

Silence answered him, but he pretended he could still hear his yami's dark chuckle and response.

Bakura had never liked big showy displays of affection- he could be possessive, to be sure, and had no trouble wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulder, stealing a kiss, or holding on to Ryou's hips to show that he was the one who the white-haired hikari belonged to. Yet, when Ryou hugged him in public...

A small laugh made its way past pale pink lips.

It was the small things that had made Bakura so wonderful- and even if Bakura had never said the words, even if Bakura wasn't always sure how to show it, Ryou knew. His yami had cared about him, just as deeply as he cared for his darker half.

Bakura had meant the world to him.

Shivering slightly, he rolled onto his side and curled himself into a ball.

_now there's no more sun_

_winter has killed everything_

Slowly, chocolate eyes opened to take in the empty room, painted in sunset colors as the day faded.

He tried to hold onto his emotions, but as he let the memories fade, the sorrow rose. Tears began forming in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall. It would do him no use crying- he had learned that weeks ago.

Bakura was gone. No amount of tears would bring him back.

Taking in a shaky breath, Ryou stared determinedly out the window. He wouldn't cry- not again.

He called up a new emotion to replace the tears that had yet to fall and the agonizing pain.

Anger.

It didn't matter that Bakura was simply a wandering spirit given flesh by an amazing amount of Shadow Magic. It didn't matter that he had deserved rest after wandering for many millennia. All that had mattered was that Bakura had been taken from him. By opening the portal to the afterlife, Bakura had been drawn far, far away. The pharaoh, who had gone willingly, had probably seen putting Bakura's spirit to rest as a final act of charity- one that might mend the ties between the two eternal rivals.

Ryou was willing to bet his life that it had not done anything but widen the rift. Bakura had not been ready to go- he hadn't wanted to.

Chocolate eyes nearly teared up again, recalling how shocked Bakura had looked as his body began disappearing. He could still remember how Bakura had clutched at him, and he could still hear Bakura's desperate prayer to gods he knew were not listening.

Ryou knew his dark had probably never wanted him to hear the plea, but their mindlink had granted him full access to every word as Bakura slowly disappeared from his arms.

'"I'm not ready yet- don't do this. You stole everything from me, but don't steal this from me to. He is the only thing that I've ever asked you for! Ra-damnit, don't make me let him go! He's mine!"'

The Millennium Ring that had housed Bakura's soul had clattered loudly to the ground as the body it had been hanging on exploded into sand.

Ryou knew his yami would never be that desperate out loud- Bakura had been around a lot longer than Ryou, and had developed the habit of never being weak. Pleading was weak. Attachment was weak. Being an overly romantic fool was weak. Bakura despised weakness, and the fact that he had stooped to begging gods he had always said were cruel...

One pale, shaking hand clasped the dull metal around his neck.

The Millennium Ring had always seemed to shine with a beautiful, captivating light, and it always felt warm to the touch. Now, the once-magical Item was simply a piece of large jewelry, dull and cold. Despite that, Ryou kept it around his neck all the time.

It was his last connection to his yami.

_and although it's dark December_

_Forever_

"I'll never forget." he whispered. The sound seemed to echo in the empty room.

Ryou knew that most people would have told him that he would get over it and find someone else. Someone else was bound to be perfect for Ryou- after all, everyone could move on after a breakup, even a bad one, right?

Anyone who said that quickly learned how wrong they were.

Bakura was not just a boyfriend. Their connection was far too deep- it wasn't the bond of something cliche as soulmates, either. They weren't two people that were destined for each other. Bakura was the other half of Ryou's soul, just as Ryou was the other half of Bakura. They weren't just connected, but interwoven so finely and so deeply that nothing else could match that closeness.

Even if Ryou were to forget all about his yami- an impossibility- he would forever feel like he was missing something.

It was not that Ryou would never love again- he couldn't. He was unable to imagine anyone filling his heart like his yami had done. It had been months, but sometimes Ryou would close his eyes and it would be as if his dark was still with him. The memories had not faded, and the wound was still fresh.

'I just want him back.'

He had a feeling that the wound would be fresh for as long as he lived.

Forever was a long time to wait, but the hikari knew that- once he had left this plane of existence- warm arms would be waiting to greet him on the other side of mortality.

I'll remember sun

Sighing sadly as the last rays of light died outside his window, Ryou closed his eyes.

In his dreams, at least, Bakura had never died. Bakura was still with him- always with him- as soon as he closed his eyes.

For a moment, as he was carried off to sleep, he thought he heard a voice speak to him- an achingly familiar voice.

"I've had a good deal of training in patience. I can wait for as long as it takes." A phantom hand brushed back his bangs in a hauntingly similar gesture to...

"I love you too, hikari. Dream only of me until you join me on the other side."

As the presence faded from the room, a small smile spread across Ryou's face.

The last thought he had before falling deeply asleep was one word, and one word only- the name of his yami.

'Bakura.'

**Decades Later**

An old man lay on his bed, staring out the window with aged chocolate eyes.

His hair- once so white- was now shot through with gray. It was still kept long- it always had been- and Ryou thanked his family for good genes that had allowed him to keep his full mane of hair long after most other people had begun losing it.

Age had done him well- he was still as thin and frail-looking as ever, but there also seemed to be a kind of hidden strength to him, and a hard tiredness in his eyes that had not been there when he was a teenager. Few wrinkles marred his face as he stared out at the moon.

A pale, weak hand reached for the object around his neck.

Even as his memory had begun to fail him, he could still perfectly recall the true owner of the Item he wore- every detail, as though he had seen the other mere moments ago instead of almost a lifetime.

He smiled slightly.

His time was near- he could just feel it. He could feel the darkness creeping up on him, wanting to steal the breath from him, but he did not fear it. He had chosen to live all those years ago, but he had never forgotten what awaited him when he died.

A lifetime was a long time to be alone, but it was nothing compared to an eternity of being with the one that was truly your other half.

A lifetime was a long time to wait, but it was nothing compared to the millennia a certain thief had waited for someone to pick up a certain Item.

A lifetime was a long time to carry a broken heart and live for a memory, but those hurts would melt away as soon as he set eyes on the one who had promised to wait for him.

"I kept my promise." he murmured to the air, coughing slightly. "I've only dreamt of you. I still love you."

A soft rustle of wind outside his window was the only response he received.

"I've waited."

The wind blew in through his window, running through his hair in a very familiar manner.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm coming."

With those words, Ryou Bakura died.

**Afterlife**

Soft chocolate eyes opened, their owner blinking as the sun shone directly into his eyes.

'Where... am I?'

He glanced around, perplexed.

He appeared to be standing in a small oasis, surrounded by desert. The few trees around the pool of cool water provided good shade, if you happened to be standing underneath one.

Ryou was not.

He began making his way to a tree he could see directly in front of him, and then realized something else.

He looked down at his body.

Young, firm flesh greeted his gaze. His skin was as pale as ivory, and his body was supple and young again. He no longer wore the Millennium Ring, and was dressed simply in a dark blue kilt that went to just above his knees, with sand-colored sandals on his feet.

Lifting his hands, he just stared for a moment in wonder, before touching his face.

Soft, smooth skin with not a hint of a wrinkle. His hair- he pulled a lock out from under the head covering he just realized adorned his head- was shining brightly in the sunlight.

He seemed to have regressed back in age to when he was sixteen, the age he had been when he had last seen...

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ryou froze at the voice behind him, eyes wide and almost watering as the deep, silky voice tickled his senses. He would have known that voice anywhere- even if he were deaf, he would recognize that sensation as the voice penetrated his heart.

It had been too long.

Ryou swallowed, slowly turning to see who was behind him even though he knew.

It was as though he was afraid to move suddenly, lest the dream disappear.

As his eyes landed on the red-cloaked figure, he couldn't stop himself.

"Bakura!"

A single tear leaked out of his eyes as he dashed forward, crashing into his dark with a crushing hug. He buried his face in his yami's chest, sniffling slightly as he held his dark in a tight embrace.

Bakura seemed taken aback, but then two arms came up to pull him even closer.

Inhaling, Ryou could smell his yami- a mix of something lightly citrus and something purely his yami. It was a scent he had sorely missed. All around him, he could feel his yami- he breathed him in, felt his warmth, heard his heartbeat. A closeness he had never been able to find with anyone else.

"So you missed me, did you?" Bakura asked smugly. Ryou nodded, face breaking into a bright smile even though he knew he dark couldn't see. His yami could most certainly feel the motion, as Ryou's face was pressed quite firmly into the others chest.

"You know I did. I take it you missed me?"

Ryou smiled, feeling Bakura's arms tighten around him. That was enough of an answer for the hikari.

He craned his neck, looking up at his dark. Bakura had always been taller than Ryou- just enough so that the hikari fit quite snugly against his body when they cuddled.

Crimson eyes stared heavily into brown.

They drew apart slightly so that- when their lips met- Ryou's hands were free to curl in Bakura's hair and pull him deeper into the needy kiss. Bakura kept their lower bodies pressed close together, running his hands over smooth skin as the desperate kiss grew more intense.

Their tongues met, not so much in a battle of dominance, but more a need to confirm that this was real. They were together- free to taste and touch, hold and love. Their lips crushed together, one kiss melting into the next as neither wanted to let the connection die. When they broke apart in between kisses, it was simply to take in a shallow breath.

The intensity of their kisses slowly faded, the lingering sensation still teasing both as their lips met softly, their need to confirm their reality fulfilled.

This was real. It was real and it was them- for forever.

With one final, lingering kiss, they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily, lips slightly swollen from all the attention.

While they caught their breath, Ryou studied his yami's face. It was almost exactly as he remembered it, though the skin was several shades darker and Bakura had cut his hair. The white strands just lightly brushed his shoulders, bringing to mind the image of the Thief King Bakura had been in Ancient Egypt before his soul had been sealed into the Ring.

Bakura was dressed in a long, blood-red cloak with large sleeves. The material hung down almost to his ankles, where he wore sandals exactly like the ones Ryou had. A faded white undercloak was tucked into the belt holding a dark blue kilt low on Bakura's waist. Both cloak and undercloak were left unfastened, allowing admiring eyes to take in the sculpted beauty of Bakura's chest. His yami wasn't overly muscular, but his body was extremely defined and toned- if he wanted, Bakura could easily pick Ryou up and carry him.

Chocolate eyes slowly met crimson, seeing that his body (with a great deal more skin showing than Bakura) had been given the same hungry gaze.

Shyly, Ryou glanced away. It had been such a long time since the one he loved had given him that stare- far too long.

"Look at me."

Chocolate eyes came back up to focus on crimson. His yami's tone wasn't demanding or harsh, but it would not be denied. Even if Ryou had had the power to deny such a request, Bakura's voice would have stolen to will to do so.

Crimson orbs burned heatedly into his own, with a passion that had been denied for decades.

"Mine." Bakura muttered lowly, as if to himself. A hand tangled in Ryou's hair at the nape of his neck, crushing their lips together again.

Ryou went with the forceful kiss, smiling into the passionate meeting of lips as old memories played in his mind.

He had better than memories now.

He had the real thing.

The kiss slowly morphed into something sweet and gentle, but Ryou could sense the desire straining to be set free.

Still, Bakura released his lips- although reluctantly- and the hikari leaned his head against his yami's chest.

"Forever?" Ryou asked softly, an easy contentment settling over him.

"Yes."

Ryou's eyes closed, a truly joyful smile settling in over his features.

"I love you." he whispered, delighting in being able to say it to someone instead of just an empty room filled with memories.

"And I, you." Bakura replied, pulling Ryou closer. "Just never tell the damn Pharaoh and his brat I said that."

Ryou laughed.

"Is this Heaven?" he asked his yami. Bakura shrugged.

"I don't care what they call this place."

Silence fell, but not an awkward one. Both were simply content to hold one another.

They may have had an eternity together ahead of them, but behind them they had decades of separation to catch up on.

Later, they would talk, and later, there would be vows to exchange, and later they could cuddle quietly in their own home instead of in a small desert oasis. For now, they were content and they knew they were where they belonged.

In each others arms.

End

A/N: It's over! Hopefully Bakura wasn't super OOC… (sweatdrop). I tried not to make him that bad… sorry if I failed! I just needed to write more BxR fluff (or something like it), and this came out…


End file.
